Accidents Happen
by Eclare-Productions
Summary: Suddenly we were spinning. Eli grabbed my hands and threw himself onto me. I was screaming. What was happening…  Accidents Happen.. ECLARE and possibly a little fadam?
1. Chapter 1: Whats happening

_(Clare's perspective)_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I woke with a start.

"ELI!" I tried to sit up, and felt an immediate heaviness and became nauseated. I looked around. I was in a hospital. I tried to remember back to last night. But a nurse walked in, "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully.

"Where's Eli?" I demanded ignoring her question. She didn't answer. She put something into my IV told me I needed some rest and left.

I was slowly drifting back to sleep..maybe I did need some rest..

"_Eli! STOOP! STOP TICKLINNG MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted. Of course I knew he wouldn't stop._

"_No way Clare bear, your way to cute to not tickle" Eli said, his right hand tickling me endlessly, his left hand on the wheel. We were maybe 15 miles from his house. It was pouring out, and it had begun to thunder. But we barely noticed we were too preoccupied with tickling me._

"_! STOOOOOOOOP!", He looked at me for less than a second. His emeralds swimming in my oceans._

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG._

_Suddenly we were spinning. Eli grabbed my hands and threw himself onto me. I was screaming. What was happening…_

"_Clare! I LOVE YOU!" Eli shouted into my ear._

_I blacked out._

I woke up shouting again. But this time someone grabbed my arm.

"Clare! Omg are you okay?" It was Adam.

"Adam?"

"Yeah Clare, it's me. Don't worry you're going to be fine. The doctor said you have a concussion, and you broke your arm. But your okay." Adam tried to reassure me. I looked at my arm surprised. I didn't feel the cast the first time I woke up.

"Adam..where's Eli" I asked quietly. Our eyes connected for a moment and he turn away from me to get something from the cabinets.

"Adam what happened?" I nearly shouted. He turned back to look at me. I began to cry. Adam came over to me and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while and I began to sob. I could hear Adam quietly weeping as well.

As we parted, Adam gave me the bed remote and I put the walls on the sides down. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at me, still crying. I moved over a little bit and he laid down next to me and we fell asleep crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Sobs break Silence

_(Adam's pov)_

I woke up from a light tap coming from the doctor. Clare was still asleep and had dried tears on her face.

"Hey doc, what's gunna happen?" I asked anxiously. My hands were shaking.

"She will be alright. She can leave in about 10 days. She can start eating solid foods later today and she's going to be on some pain killers for her arm for about 7 days. Have her parents been contacted yet?" He spoke in monotone. He didn't care if her parents were contacted. He doesn't care about what happened or how innocent she is. He made me sick.

"No, they haven't. They're away on vacation. She was staying with..." I lost my voice for a moment. "Is he going to be..?"I asked quietly.

"We're unsure of Mr. Goldsworthy's conditions. His skull was fractured, and his right leg has been severely broken. He may even become paralyzed in his legs. As for the coma...Comas can last from 15 minutes to 15 years. We don't know when he will wake up, or if he ever will. I'll be back tomorrow to check on Ms. Edwards."He glanced at Clare and added, "What he did, saved her life." And with that he left.

A coma...my heart sank. I stumbled into the chair next to Clare's bed and I broke down. This can't be happening. But the doctor said what Eli did saved Clare. I wonder what the last things they said to each other were. What was the last thing I said to him? Probably something stupid. Like what comic I read. My sobs must have been louder than I thought because after what seemed like hours, Clare woke up.

"Adam? Adam, what's, w-what's wrong?" she mumbled. I looked up at her. She had to know, but maybe I should wait until she's more stable.

"Nothing's wrong Clare, I'm just sad this happened, that's all. Come on, I'll get you a wheel chair and we can get some soup, okay?" I said as I helped her sit up.

"O-okay...Yeah I'm, I'm hungry." She said, still mumbling.

She looked so weak and fragile...This can't be happening...

_(Clare's pov)_

Where Eli...no one is telling me anything yet. And now, Adam's barely talking. He just keep crying and saying that everything will be okay.

I wonder if he's trying to convince me, or himself. I don't care. I just want to see Elijah. My world. My life. The last thing he said to me was that he loved me. What was the last thing I said to him?

WHEN WILL CLARE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED? WILL ADAM EVER STOP SOBBING! WILL ELI EVER WAKE UP FROM HIS COMA? IF/WHEN HE DOES, WILL HE BE PARALIZED?1 ISNT THE DOCTOR KKINDA AN ASHOLE?

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3: Room 465A

(_Eli's pov_)

Was I breathing? Was I seeing anything? Did anyone even know I was still alive, _if_ _I was still alive_?

Clare.

Where is she? Did I save her? All I can remember is Morty spinning like crazy. I had to save Clare. I threw myself on her and told her I loved her. But what's happening? I feel no pain. I feel nothing. Just blackness. Blackness everywhere. Nothing was real, but how could I tell if something was fake.

I can't.

I can't breathe.

I can't sleep.

I can't have my Clare.

I wish I could die…

_(Clare's pov)_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ADAM! MAKE IT STOP!" I was screaming, in agony. The sling holding up my arm loosened and detached. My arm slammed against the wall of the bed.

"Clare! Clare, don't worry! It'll be okay. The pains gunna stop now. Shhh…Its okay." Adam whispered in my ear trying to calm me, but the pain was overwhelming.

The nurse came running in, needle in hand. She came over to me and put it in my IV. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. I was getting dizzy. My right hand was searching for Adam.

"Add-d-ddaam...ahh...ad...am…" I mumbled. I couldn't string the letters together to say his name. The blackness was coming again. Adam began crying again, because I could feel the tears drop onto my cheek. I found his hand. He put something on my finger. But I was already drifting off.

_4 hours later…_

The pain was gone now. I was awake, but I wanted to keep my eyes shut. Maybe Eli was here. Maybe none of this happened. We had made it back to his house. And he was downstairs making me breakfast. There will be a note on his pillow telling me he loves me and that he can't wait to swim in my oceans.

I started crying and someone touched my arm. "Adam?" I whispered. "Hey Clare Bear. Are you feeling better?" they said. Clare bear? Adam never calls be Clare Bear. The only people you call me Clare Bear are Eli and…

"Darce? Darcy is that you?" I slowly opened my eyes. And her she was. She was crying. She came close to me and kissed my forehead and held me real tight. We stayed like that for a while.

"Darcy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Kenya." I said after we parted.

"I know, but mom and dad couldn't get a flight back to America until next week, so someone has to be here." She spoke quietly. I missed her so much. She was so much older now. The difference was astonishing.

_A/N-Clare's parents are happy and not fighting yet_

"Well Adams has been here Darce. You didn't have to leave Kenya."

"Yeah, but you're my baby sister Clare Bear. And Adam is still here. He said you can eat solids today and he's gunna take you down to the café soon. Peters waiting outside, they said only one person at a time. But he said to give you a big hug. Were gunna go to the house and grab you some clothes. You look like you could shower haha." Darcy kissed my forehead again and left.

Adam came back in, and this time I didn't need the wheel chair. We took a different route to the Café and Adam obviously didn't realize where we were going.

We passed by Room 465A. I happened to look at the name on the door.

And there he was.

My angel, hooked up to a machine, keeping him alive…I squeezed Adam's hand..I blacked out again…

WHY IS DARCY WITH PETER? WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN WITH ELI? WHY DOES CLARE KEEP BLACKING OUT? ADAM IS **STILL** CRYING!

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4: Black Opal

_We passed by Room 465A. I happened to look at the name on the door. _

_And there he was._

_My angel, hooked up to a machine, keeping him alive…I squeezed Adam's hand..I blacked out again…_

(_Adam's pov_)

Shit.

Shit shit shit. How could I have been so stupid to walk my Eli's room. I caught Clare right before she hit the ground. Doctors were immediately surrounding her, saying they wanted to get her to an operating room to see what wrong with her. They wouldn't listen to me saying she was just ffrightened and shocked at seeing Eli like that.

Since they took Clare away, I decided to visit Eli.

It was heart wrenching to see him like that. So still.

I sat in the chair by his bed. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Clare's been sleeping so much, she never has any energy so I have to be up even when she's not so nothing happens to her. All I could think about was how tired I am. I slowly drifted into sleep…

_9 hours later_

(_Clare's pov_)

Room 465A.

Room 465A.

Room 465A.

It repeated in my head over and over. I turned the corner. Room 465A. That's where he is. My Angel. My life. My Elijah. Attached to a machine. Depending on it to live. I walked into the room. I stood in the doorway for a good 10 minutes, just staring. I began to slowly walk in, and I noticed Adam asleep in the chair. They both looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb them. But I kept on walking, to the side of his bed with no wires or tubes. I gently moved Eli to one side of the bed and climbed in next to him. I lay my head on his chest, and wrapped his arm around me. I was still tired, even though I slept for at least 30 hours in the 3 days I've been here. I looked at Eli, and felt tears starting again. I lifted my head up and connected my lips to his.

I began to cry harder when nothing happened. I don't know why, but I thought maybe he would wake up. I suddenly remembered Adam putting something on my finger, and looked at my hands. In front of my Purity ring was Eli's mother's ring. The silver one with the most beautiful black opal in the center. Eli never took it off. I took it off, and put it back onto his index finger. I lay my head back on his chest, weeping quietly and fell asleep…

(_Eli's pov_)

Suddenly imp very aware that someone is near me. There is a slight weight added onto my chest. Maybe I'm just imagining it though…there's no way I could feel anything. I'm in a coma for Christ's sakes!

"Oh Eli. You're such a silly child. Of course you're imagining it."

Julia? Is that you?

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I won't leave again."

Jules…I've missed you so much…

"I know baby, I've missed you too. Remember when you said you'd never love anyone else? I do. Come with me, and we can be together...forever. We'll never have to leave each other again! Just come with me!"

WHY IS CLARE SO TIRED? I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T HAVE ADAM CRY IN THIS ONE? YES, I KNOW I SPELT ASSHOLE WRONG! WILL ELI GO WITH JULIA? EVN THOUGH SHE'S DEAD? IF HE GOES WITH HER WILL HE DIE TOO? TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE IN NEXT TIMEE!

REVIEW?

Ps. Sorry this is kinda short! Writers block _


	5. Chapter 5: BOO!

(_Eli's pov_)

But Jules...I...can't go with you

"What? Why not? Don't you love me Eli? You said you would love me and only me. You do still love me right?"

I don't think so Julia…when you died, I thought I did too...until I came to Degrassi and-

"And look where this got you! You're in a coma Eli!"

Julia! Listen to me! I met Clare here! That's why I can't leave Jules...I have to stay.

She smiled at me, but she wasn't Julia anymore. Red curls were replacing her blonde ones, and suddenly I was swimming in a pair of oceans.

Clare?

It was her. But she was crying. Why was she crying? And she was no longer standing in front of me, but laying next to me, with my arm wrapped around her waist and her head on my chest. I could feel the tear puddle on my chest, as well as her light weight and arm wrapped across my torso. I was abruptly aware of my surroundings. Of the beeping noise coming from above my head, of the oxygen being pushed into my lungs. Of the sound of Clare's breathing, a sound I could listen to forever and a day. Then, the sound of someone else's breathing to the right of me. I opened my eyes. Was this a dream? I looked at Clare's beautiful face. A face I thought I might never see again. I looked to the right of me, and there was Adam. I looked at Clare again, wanting to take her all in, and realized she was wearing light blue soffe shorts and a navy tank top, but over that she wore a hospital robe. And on her wrist was a band like mine. How hurt was she? A nurse walked in, noting Adam in the chair then turned to me. She just began writing down things and she looked at me shocked.

"Your awake?" she asked quietly, evidently afraid she was hallucinating\

"I hope so." I replied. The look of shock quickly left her and she smiled.

"How's your head?" She asked kindly.

"My head?" I said. It didn't hurt. Was it supposed to?

"Yes…Your skull was fractured from the crash and your broke your right leg. Can you feel anything in your legs?" She said as she pulled the blanket off of my feet. "Wiggle your toes on your left foot please."

Oh my god...I could have died. My legs? I wiggled my left toes. Then my right toes. Her face full of shock again.

"Well your legs seem to be fully functioning. You are very lucky to escape being paralyzed." She glanced at me one more time before leaving. The door made a slam. Clare began to stir and woke up. I closed my eyes.

"Ada-aa-am…A-aaa-dam wake up." Clare slurred. She took the pillow she was using and threw it at him, hitting him in the face with it. He jerked awake, sitting upright.

"Whaa? Whaa-aats goin on?" He asked groggily.

"Psst" I whispered I quiet as I could. Silence.

"Di-"Adam started before Clare shushed him.

"Eli?" She said, her voice shaking. Her fingers moved to my eyes and she pulled my eye lids up. I began to move my eyes around. I was trying my hardest not to smirk.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shouted. Adam got up and walked toward the bed.

"Clare, get close to his neck, and try to feel his pulse, and I'll do it on this side." He whispered.

I could feel them breathing, shaking and loud. This was the perfect time

"BOO!" I shouted, popping my eyes open, and wrapping my arms around their backs to hug them.

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! THE NEXT TIME YOU WAKE FROM A COMA YOU TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Clare. Was. Pissed. But I found a way to shut her up.

Her lips tasted like mint. Crisp and perfect. They were soft and gentle. We were crying. I was just so happy to see her again, to fell her. To know she's safe. We pulled away.

"I love you Clare." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Eli." She whispered back.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Soo sorry for interrupting your moment here, but Clare blacked out like, what? 10-11 hours ago. She need some food in her. And you do too Eli. You'll feel better." Adam said, kind of awkwardly. I looked at Clare and smirked, watching her blush for the first time in what felt like years.

"I don't think I could feel any better than I do now."

ADAM DIDN'T CRY IN THIS! THE CRYING IS OVER! I THINK IM DONE WRITING! UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT TO ME TO CONTINUE? ECLAREEEEEEE3

REVIEW? SHOULD I CCONTINUE? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: Blood

(Clare's pov)

We were sitting in the cafeteria; Eli was stuffing his face, as was Adam. But I just wasn't hungry. I haven't been hungry lately.

"Clare? What's wrong? You haven't been eating. Were you like this before the hospital too?" Adam asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Uhh I'm not sure. How long have I been here? Like 6 days? Or 7? It must be 7 because they took off my IV earlier. But besides, I just haven't been hungry." I said. Eli was staring at me, curiously.

"Did you say that you're not on your pain killers? Is that why you keep grabbing your side? Clare? Let me see it." Eli said.

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine!" I let go of my side, wincing in pain. "See?" I put my hands up. Eli grabbed my arm, to bring me closer to him. I winced again, and he let go, scared.

"Clare, tell me what's wrong. Now!" Eli ordered.

I looked at my arm, and the area where his hand was had already starting to turn a slight blueish/purple. A bruise? But he barely grabbed me. Why was this happening? I stod up and Eli and Adam looked worriedly at me.

"Uhmm..Im going to go get some tests done. See if anything is wrong. Y'know, just to be safe." I said looking at the ground, afraid to meet their worried eyes.

"Do you want me to co-" Eli started, but I cut him off,

"No. I'll be fine. I love you." I said giving him a quick peck, "Bye Adam." And I nearly ran out of there.

(Elis pov)

What was happening? Why did Clare run out like that? I looked at Adam, and my expression was mirrored in his face. Shock, anxiety. Fear. She wasn't telling us something. Something, that I will find out. I looked at the spot on the bench where Clare was sitting. There was blood on it. She was bleeding? Why? What had happened to her?

I gave Adam one last glance, and went running after her.

**WTF IS WRONG WITH CLARE? ADAM HASN'T CRIED AGAIN BUT THAT WILL SOON CHANGE! I FEEL KKINDA BAD FOR DOING THIS TO CLARE, BUT I LIKE IT..IM EVIL! MWUAHAHAHAHA. ISNT ELI UBER ADORABLE? RUNNING AFTER HER LIKE THAT. TRUE-LOVE. 3 KayyWell..**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwww?(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

(Clare's pov)

I've been waiting in this stupid room for hours now. The doctors keep telling me that Eli wants to see me, but I keep refusing. I want to find out what's wrong with me before I start to worry him. At least worry him more than I already am.

Another doctor walked in.

"No, Eli can't see me yet. Tell him to give it a rest." I said, expecting that's what he would ask.

"I'm not here to give messages from the boy outside. I'm here to give you back your test results. Thank you for being so patient with us. I know they took several hours to come back, but we had to make sure the results were correct. For about how long have you been feeling the pain near your lower left ribs?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. About 3 weeks, but I figured it was my period or something…" I said blushing. I wish I had a girl doctor.

"And what about the bleeding and the instant bruising? How about any headaches?"

"Well I was just in a horrid car accident so I think bleeding is normal, but the bruising was the first time. And I get normal headaches, kind of easily. Why" I asked. What did any of these things have to do with each other?

"Clare, I'm afraid you have *fuzzy words*..." He spoke quietly, the words were fuzzy. He couldn't be right. This could not be happening.

"Whaa...What? No! No you're joking!" I shouted. This can't be. This isn't right…

I KNOOOW I SEEEM MEAN NOT TELLING YOU WHAT IT ISS. And if you're confused on when the doctor says it, she's like fading in and to, trying not to hear it. Not to believe it, so the words are fuzzy.

REVIEWW?


	8. Chapter 8: Tell me

(Clare's pov)

"No please, no. Tell me this isn't happening Please tell me this isn't real." I begged the doctor.

"I am very sorry Clare. We will start treatment right away." He said before turning and leaving her all alone. Eli burst threw the door.

"What the hell is going on Clare? Clare please tell me! I'm going crazy!" Eli had dried tears streaked on his fear filled face. He walked over to my bedside, grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead. I burst into tears, I couldn't take it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeli.' I blubbered. How was i-we, going to get through this. What if only one of us gets through it. What if this kills me.

"Clare? Clare-bear, please tell me whats wrong. I cant take it." He asked quietly. I had to tell him. He would know sooner or later.

"Eli, I'm sick. I'm really, really sick." I have to say this perfectly. In a way that it wont sound so awful. "But there's treatment for it. So I might be okay."

"Might? Might be okay? No Clare You HAVE to be okay." He said, beginning to tear again.

"Eli..I have.." I gulped, I cant do this. The words wont come out. My phone began to violently vibrate, I quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Mom? Hi! Hows the vacation?" I asked trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay. There was just an accident. Yes I'm still in the hospital, Darcy came home to be with me until you guys got back. No don't worry about me. Okay mom. I love you too, tell dad I say hi. Have fun. Bye." I suddenly felt very anxious as I closed the phone, knowing this time there would be no distractions.

Eli was staring intently at me, not saying a word. I thought I was gonna be sick.

"LEUKEMIA!" I shouted. I felt a sudden weight against my head. I weight I couldn't hold. I blacked out...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know. I'm mean! Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry! But I wanted her to have leukemia from the begging And sorry for making you guyss wait soooooooooooooo longg. Stuuupid high school homework. I'm still adjustinggg _

Reviiiiiiiew?(:


End file.
